Love Coming Down Like Rain
by Seajellybaby
Summary: My little Noah in the rain drabble...


This short one-shot was written in response to a challenge on NukeFic to write something based on a certain pic of Noah in the rain. If you would like to see the pic go here:

http : / / pics .livejournal . com /seajellybaby/pic/00008hwc

(remove the spaces for the link to work)

...

Noah stood from the stool by the window and quickly finished off the last sip from his coffee. He was due back at the studio in 15 minutes.

He had just turned to lift his jacket from the hook on the wall when a loud crack of thunder made him jump and the heavens opened.

"Oh dear!" The woman near him sighed to her friend, "Classic L.A. downpour! We might as well have another cup."

"Great!" A man by the door exclaimed with irritation, standing back and staring out at the curtain of water. "**** it!"

But Noah didn't mind. Something was opening up inside of him at the sight of it; something that had lain dormant for quite a few months. Every flash of  
>lightning and every rumble of thunder filled him with a sudden and welcomed sense of jubilation.<p>

It was strange and he had no idea where it came from, but the urge to run out onto the now empty city sidewalk was overwhelming.

Without thought, he took off through the sheets that pelted down, passing buildings and subway stairs.

Within seconds his purple button down clung to him like a second skin and large droplets dripped from the tips of his hair. He ran, full kilter down that  
>sidewalk, powering his legs to maximum, lifting his head to the grey skies above and smiling like he hadn't smiled since he didn't know when.<p>

It was because Luke loved the rain.

Luke would always play and dance in it, laughing, his eyes flashing, his hair clinging to his face; unconcerned that he was getting soaked through. Noah  
>remembered how he looked in those moments, so free and so beautiful.<p>

As Noah ran now he felt the absolute freedom of the rain.

But eventually he had to stop. The little red man demanded it. He bent over, leaning on his knees and panting, his jacket draped over his arm.

He was barely aware of the traffic passing by him; hundreds of wind-wipers swishing.

He felt the longing then like never before. Not for freedom, not for the rain, but for him.

The green man flashed and he walked, didn't run, over the road and onto the open square, usually packed full of tourists and office-workers enjoying the sunshine, sitting around or feeding the birds.

It was empty now.

Yet it wasn't.

He was there; cutting a lonely figure through the wetness.

His back was to Noah and he stood at the other end of the square with his arms open wide; as if about to welcome a long lost lover. His head was bent  
>upward; his mouth open to the rain.<p>

Noah watched him, so far unseen; heart bleeding and falling in love all over again.

Luke seemed to be in a world of his own making, except Noah felt like he was there with Luke; maybe not in body, but definitely in spirit.

In his mind, Noah knew what he should do. He knew why Luke was there. He knew Luke had come. It was as though the rain had called Noah through the city to find him.

Noah could make Luke love him again. He knew what he should do but still he held back. Still he could not understand the possibility that had brought him here, to the square, at the exact moment when Luke would be standing there, enjoying the rain.

...

In his head he knew Noah was there, wanted him to come. But Noah didn't and Luke wondered why. Yes, they had been pulled apart. Yes, they had been living separate lives.

But never in their minds.

In their minds they were still one person, one heart.

It had taken Luke months to figure that out.

He knew it was true even more now, because it had brought Noah here. And Luke didn't even need to turn to know where that long body stood.

Luke wanted Noah to come to him, to talk to him and most of all to love him again.

Luke wouldn't turn and go to Noah himself, so he waited and hoped.

...

The wind blew icy cold from the south, sending the rain sideways into Luke's face and making him shiver in his thin cotton t-shirt. Striped of course.

Noah was standing right behind him now. He couldn't remember how he got there. But he stood behind Luke, the man he loved more than life. He stood  
>behind Luke in the rain and watched as another shiver ran through the blonde's body and goose bumps formed on his skin.<p>

"Hi." It was a strain for Noah to speak.

"Hi." Luke replied without turning.

"Isn't it cold standing out here in the rain?"

"No." But even as Luke said the word he quivered as another breath of wind curled around his bare neck.

"You are cold."

"I'm fi..fi..fine."

"Liar."

Even as his heart pained to stand so near, fighting the will to touch, Noah couldn't help but smile at Luke's stubbornness.

Noah lifted the jacket off his arm and, even though it was wet, put it over Luke's shoulders; standing before him and helping him into the sleeves; buttoning it up and trapping Luke inside the warmth of it.

"Thanks." Luke said, accepting the chivalry.

They stared at each other for the first time in months; both sets of eyes asking the same questions.

It felt to Noah like Luke needed him. He was tentative; at first just gripping Luke by his folded elbows; watching the water droplets run down Luke's  
>handsome face.<p>

Luke's wide lips were trembling and Noah felt sure it was from more than just the cold. He moved closer and closer to Luke; until eventually putting his arms around him.

Luke sighed, snuggling into the warm folds of Noah's embrace; letting his head rest against Noah's shoulder.

"I love the rain." Luke told him.

"I know. I miss watching you stand in it."

"It was helping me to remember where I wanted to be."

"Where's that?"

"In the arms of the man I love."

Noah stayed quiet. The ache in his chest throbbed, almost breaking him. The rain hid his tears.

It was okay. If all he was ever going to get from Luke was friendship then he would accept that. He would take care of Luke for as long as Luke needed.

"Right here." Luke whispered.

"What?" Noah was sure he had heard wrong.

Luke pulled back slightly; his eyes warm with love and sparkling as they sought Noah's out. It was that same sparkle that had been there from the  
>beginning…<p>

"You mean?"

Luke nodded, "Here's where I want to be."

Noah hitched a breath before, heart soaring, he kissed the raindrops from Luke's lips.

**Please comment if you enjoyed this! It's my first drabble! :-)**


End file.
